Jeans and Genes
by Starlite1
Summary: When Dr. Elizabeth Weir undergoes the ATA Gene therapy, she gets quite a bit more than she bargained for. Suddenly her home is under threat, and time is running out... Completed as of the 148!
1. Nightmares and long needles

Jeans and Genes.

By

Starlite1

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Wish it was. Then I could have my room fitted out with one of those shields!

**A.N:** Hey all! This is my first attempt at an Atlantis fanfic, and I would love to know what you think about it. For those who were wondering, this came to me whilst I was in the shower, craving a really strong coffee… Nobody in the house makes strong enough tea or coffee for me ;P

Anyways, flames shall be used to shoot at Koyla, who (when last I saw him) had a gun held to Weir's head (Watching The Storm atm). But flames shall also be noted, but **constructive** criticism is much appreciated!

Enjoy!

OOOO

**Chapter 1**

_Go stand in your rightful place beside your mate……_

_What do they want from us?………………………_

_Oh, no. You are much mistaken. You shall not be leaving this place…………_

_Look, we have thirty seconds to live Elizabeth, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna waste them………_

OOOOO

_**RODNEY!**_

Elizabeth awoke, shooting off the bed, the name of the man she considered her best friend ripping from her throat as she thrashed around in a blind panic.

"Calm down, lass!" came the slightly worried voice of her CMO. Somehow it pierced through the haze of terror, bringing her back to the room, and into the line of the concerned gazes of her closest friends.

"What happened? Why am I here?" she gasped out.

"You finally decided to get the ATA gene." Carson explained, turning around and fiddling with her I.V., "Of all the people who've reacted to it, I'd have to say that yours takes the cake."

"And that would be because?" Rodeny asked, his voice for once lacking the normal sarcastic tinge.

Carson delved excitedly into the description of the process, "The gene actually seemed to want to integrate into her DNA. In the others who had some kind of reaction, it was _exactly _the opposite. But because it progressed at such an accelerated rate, her body overloaded for a split millisecond. It was enough to knock her unconscious, and then nature, and the subconscious, took over. Rather fascinatin', actually."

"We got the point, Doc." Sheppard grumbled, "The question is: did it work?"

"Oh, aye. Even better than it did for dear Rodney here." he replied cheerfully.

"Actually, major, the question is: am I well enough to get out of here?" Elizabeth stated in annoyance.

Quickly noting something on the chart, he answered, "Aye, but for the next twelve hours, you're to stick to your quarters and forget about paperwork. Canna' be' askin' too much from ye?"

With a begrudging nod, she pulled herself off the bed. Grabbing her jacket off the bed, she turned to the doctor, "thank you Carson."

"Ye'r welcome anytime, lass." He smiled.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" Rodney asked, placing a discreet hand on the small of her back.

"Thank you for the offer, but I should be fine." With that she walked out of the infirmary.

As she walked down the corridors, it was as though her home was greeting her. Lights came on to illuminate the way to her quarters, a fact for which she was grateful, considering the late hour. Finally, she entered into her quarters. The fact that the lights once again turned on as she entered made a smile appear on her face.

Her room was comfortable and simply decorated, and fitted her like a glove. For the first time since she had awoken, she noticed the exhaustion that threatened to overtake her, _Carson was right…That did take a lot out of me._

Quickly, she changed into her night clothes. As much as she was tempted to grab her laptop and get through some of the reports that needed attention, something told her that she would need every bit of energy she could get.

OOOO

A.N: So what do you think? Press that little button down in the corner, and tell me. If I can get more than 5 reviews, than I shall indulge you all with another chapter!


	2. Washing day

A.N: Wow! Talk about feedback….

Thanks go to: Woodentree, Emma, peanut, Beliese, Shippie, LT, Maethorwen of Atlantis and Dr. Dredd.

And to Shippie (and anyone else out there who was wondering) I'm glad you all liked it, but as to why I ask for five reviews…. This term is one in which four hours of sleep is a blessing, and if I have five people (or more) out there paying attention to what I'm writing, then I know it's worth it to continue. So I'm sorry about it, and please note that I did not offer cake. But if I lived near by you all, I would offer you all cake, and invite you around to tea so that you could tell me where I'm going wrong or right! Anyway, I'm really enjoying this story and want to keep writing :D (for those who were worried!)

Ah well, after this, I have a heap of Assessment tasks to do, (would be so much easier with the gene!) so here comes the next installment of Jeans and Genes!

Chapter 2: Washing day!

The pre-dawn light came gently into her room, slowly bringing her to full consciousness. Today would be busy. First there was a briefing with AT-1, and then there was a check-up with Carson to see how the gene was holding, and then, at some point was that fateful pile of paperwork. It was so tempting just to roll over and attempt to go back to sleep. Sadly, her body would never allow such a thing, and neither would her sense of responsibility. With a slight grumble, she swung her legs off the bed, and walked over to her draws, and grabbed together her clothes for the day. Considering that she was still to have coffee, she didn't notice that she had grabbed a shirt that had not made an appearance in her wardrobe before.

When she stepped into the shower minutes later, the water came down at exactly the right temperature. Her eyes widened slightly at not having to adjust it herself. This gene definitely came in handy. Quickly she washed off, feeling her body fully awaken with the warm water. Slightly reluctant to leave the warmth, she thought of her to-do list for the day. With that, she turned the water off the old fashioned way, knowing she would have no luck with mental commands, and hopped out. Noting the time, she rushed to get dressed. Checking her appearance in mirror, it finally registered on her that the shirt was slightly too large. The beep of her watch alarm made her curse slightly. She wouldn't have time to grab something from the Mess before she had the briefing, and knowing what the doctor would say if she didn't eat, she grumbled, walked out of the bathroom, grabbed her jacket, and headed off to the mess. Hopefully Rodney had gotten his hands on the coffee pot…

It was with jubilation that Elizabeth discovered that Rodney had indeed gotten his hands into the coffee, which meant it was at least three times as strong as the mess usually made it. She must remember to thank him for the invaluable service one day. There was a basket of muffins on the counter, a slight cloud of steam rising off their surfaces. The chef must have made them from the first load of crops on the mainland. To her mind, the morning couldn't get much better. Grabbing one of the muffins in her other hand, she headed off to her office, a bounce in her step.

"So what has the MALP shown this time?" Elizabeth asked, sipping gratefully from her mug.

"Apart from trees, trees and more trees? A possible ZPM, another bunch of ancient technology and another heap of rocks." Sheppard recited.

Elizabeth folded her arms, "Are we sure about this one?"

"Since when have we been able to tell?" Rodney grumbled, "Look, if it can get us a working ZPM, then isn't it worth it? With another ZPM, we'll be able to keep the shield up next time the Wraith decide to pay us a visit."

Elizabeth sighed, "Of course. Teyla, have any of the people in this area encountered any Wraith activity?"

"Not to my knowledge. But that does not mean that we can afford to be lax in our security." Teyla said calmly.

"I can agree with that. The Wraith are still out there, and we never know if we'll encounter some other species hell bent on our destruction." Sheppard agreed.

McKay looked towards her, "The ruins are only a few miles from the 'gate."

"Still, I'd rather you'd take the jumper just to be on the safe side." Elizabeth commented, "So let's say a departure time of 1400. Any objections?" no one responded, "Very well. Dismissed."

"Good to see that ye've turned up, lass!" Carson said cheerfully, fiddling with one the numerous devices that littered his desk.

Elizabeth's eyebrow shot up at the sight of all the devices on the desk, "What are all they for?"

"Ta see how effective the gene is in ye," Carson said, "We know what all these little darlin's are capable of, courtesy of Major Sheppard. Now, the deal is I want ye to try and turn each on, and after ye do that, I'll tell ye what tis for, and then ye can see if ye can control it for it's purpose. Clear?"

"All right. So which one first?" Elizabeth said, eager to get this over and done with.

"Here, try this one." He said, grabbing a device. Elizabeth looked at it as it whirred into life.

"Woah, lass!" He said in shock, "At least wait till I hand it to you!"

"I did that?" she said in surprise.

Carson nodded, "Aye, and even the Major has to concentrate for a good three seconds before he can turn it on without holding it… It took you less than a second."

"So what is it?"

"It's an interface into the city's computer. See if you can find us…" He said, handing it to her. Almost instantly it beeped, "Well I'll be-!"

"What?" Elizabeth said, slightly annoyed.

"Ye just beat the record by around ten seconds!" he exclaimed, turning around and noting something on the piece of paper, "I wonder…"

"I'm getting tired of saying what, Carson."

"Would ye care to come out to the balcony? I have a little idea that I would like to test…."

A small crowd had assembled on the balcony. Carson and Elizabeth stood towards the front of the group, with Rodney and John standing slightly behind them. It was this scene that Teyla battled through the crowds to find.

"What is happening?" She demanded, slightly annoyed.

John turned and smiled, "Carson is testing out the strength of our dear leader's gene. And has enlisted our assistance to the cause."

"It shall be rather interesting to see how this shall turn out." She commented, settling in to watch.

Meanwhile, Carson was instructing Elizabeth, "Now lass, I want ye to think about the doors to the hanger. Try and open them."

The radio in his hand crackled to life, _"Doctor, the doors just opened!" _

Carson whooped in joy, "Bloody Marvellous! Elizabeth, can ye close 'em again?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes slightly, took a breath before, _"They've closed themselves!"_

A grin spread across Carson's face, " All righ', now I would like ye Rodney to do the same thing. That is if ye can."

With a shrug, Rodney closed his eyes, focusing hard. The crowd held their collective breath. After a minute, Rodney let out a grumble, "Damnit! I can't get it!"

"Ah well, ye gave it yer best shot. John?"

Following example, John closed his eyes. Within ten seconds, beads of perspiration broke out on his forehead. Ten seconds after that, the radio broke into the silence, _"They're opening!"_

Applause broke out from the crowd. A small smile broke out on John's face, as he opened his eyes, "Jeez, that was hard!"

"Do ye think ye could close 'em?" Carson asked.

"If you give me a second, then yes!" John replied.

"Never mind it. Now, the next part of the test is slightly more difficult. What I want is for each of ye to try and mentally pilot a jumper to just in front of us here. After that, we'll see what else the pair of ye can do. Elizabeth, can ye think about jumper three?"

Once again, Elizabeth closed her eyes, her face becoming a mask of concentration. After about a minute, the tell-tale sound of a jumper could be heard coming towards them. The crowd gasped as the aforementioned jumper came hurtling towards them, then suddenly stopping right in front of the balcony.

"Well I'll be!" the Doctor exclaimed, "John, can ye think about jumper four and try and do the same thing?"

"I guess. Only thing I'll loose is my pride." After close to five minutes, the jumper appeared heading shakily towards them. It stopped with a huge lurching motion beside the other.

"Well done to the both of ye. Now, Elizabeth, I'd like ta see how far ye control reaches. So I'll ask the major to take jumper three out about ten kilometers. Major, as soon as ye reach the ten kilometer mark, I'd like ye to radio us, and then let the controls go. Then Elizabeth here will bring it back in. then we'll try doubling the distance, and so on."

With a smile, John brought Jumper three back to the balcony, albeit shakily.

An hour later, and six more trips out, everyone was looking at Elizabeth in shock. John, who was still in Jumper three wore an expression of astonishment on his face. They had gotten out to over seven hundred kilometers.

"Are ye sure ye wanna go one more, lass? Aren't ye tired yet?" Carson asked in concern. Elizabeth's light complexion was definitely paler than usual.

She looked at him, determination flickering in her eyes, "I'm going to see just how far I can take this, Doctor. You started me on it, and I'm not about to give up just yet."

Carson shrugged, "Ye heard the lass, John. Fourteen hundred kilometers. Ye know the drill"

As soon as the radio crackled into life, Elizabeth shut her eyes, and for the first time since they had begun the tests, beads of sweat broke out upon her brow. After three minutes, she began to shake slightly.

"Elizabeth?" Rodney asked worriedly, placing a hand on her shoulder. His eyes widened as he felt a slight tugging sensation. Elizabeth's eyes shot open, and the radio crackled to life

"_She's got me. It kinda jolted me about a bit, but I'm on my way back" _Shepard's voice said over the radio.

Carson looked at Rodney, "Any idea what just happened?"

"I felt a tug or something when I put my hand on her shoulder." He said with a shrug.

Elizabeth spoke, although she kept her eyes shut, "I think I just borrowed some of your strength to bring the jumper home. I'm sorry."

"Sorry!" Carson exclaimed, "What have ye got to be sorry for? This is an amazing discovery! If ye can work on it, not to mention borrow energy off others with the gene, then there's not telling what ye can do wi' it!"

The sight of the jumper came over the horizon. "John, I think we've done enough for now. What do ye think?"

"_Well, I'll agree with that, especially considering we're supposed to be going off world in just over an hour." _John's voice came back to them.

"Roger that. Park the jumper back in the bay. Maybe we can continue this at some other point in time.

"_All right. I'm taking the controls back now, Dr. Weir."_

"You can have them Major." Elizabeth said, her eyes shooting open, "Now come back to base, and get ready for your mission. Weir out."

A.N: So what do you think? Stay tuned for next time, and flames shall be studied in great detail, and then used to set Koyla's pants on fire!

P.S: thanks also to Miran Anders and Evilclone!


	3. Take a deep breath

A.N: I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks go to…Belisse, fififolle, kippling croft, Emma, Evilclone, Dr. Dredd, Lucimon, and P3anut. I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated! I kinda broke my Internet connection.

Also to Emma… I guess I need to clarify some things. Firstly, thank you for your constructive criticism. Now, as to why she had to turn it off the old fashioned way… well, obviously she still wanted to stay in there! And as we saw in Hide and Seek, the subconscious can be a very strong thing. I have never read anything by Anne Macaffery. We have some laying around here somewhere… And as to the chair… I only watched The Eye last night! Sadly, Australia is at least half a year behind in most of the really good shows. Anyway…My way of thinking of it is that Sheppard is yet to learn long distance mental control. So I would like to think of this as working with the canon procedures, just extending them slightly.

Wow! Can't believe I wrote that much… Still, hope that answers some of your worries. Anyway, I hope you're still enjoying this.

Now on with the story!

Jeans and Genes, Chapter 3: Take a deep breath…

By the time that Elizabeth reached the mess for lunch, the word had been spread to those few who hadn't been out on the balcony: _Dr. Weir could control the ancient technology far better than the major. _She couldn't help but smile at the thought of the bruising the military leader's ego was taking.

Grabbing a plate, she quickly spotted Rodney sequestered in one of the corners, his eyes flickering back and forth over the rapidly flashing columns of scientific data.

"Mind if I join you?" Elizabeth asked. Receiving no reply, she settled herself into the seat, and began eating as rapidly as possible. Just as she was finishing off the instant potato, Rodney finally realized she was sitting across from him.

"How long have you been sitting there?" he asked in surprise.

Pausing in her food consumption, she quickly replied, "Long enough to finish all my vegetables." Before she began her attack on the lone piece of pie.

Rodney's brows shot upwards, "Are you sure you're all right?"

Unable to speak through the mouthful she had just taken, she nodded.

"It's just I've never seen you… inhale your food before." Rodney said in awe.

Elizabeth shrugged, "I was just extremely hugry. I guess that took a lot out of me."

Rodney smiled, "We could tell. Towards the end, that is."

"I owe you an apology for earlier." Elizabeth said, carefully placing her fork back onto her plate.

"Don't worry about it. A few more cups of extra strong coffee, and I'll be right as rain." Rodney said, before draining his cup, "But I have to get a few things together before we're due to leave. So I'll see you in the control room?"

"You've got half an hour, so please don't get lost in some science project." She ordered.

"I had no intention of doing that. None whatsoever!" Rodney replied, a hurt puppy look coming across his face.

"Of course, Rodney. Of course."

There was a smug look upon Rodney's face when he marched into the Control Room, almost a full minute and a half before they were due to depart.

"Wow, Rodney!" John said with a grin, "I think you just set a new record!"

"Yes, we all know how _impeccable_ your timing is Major." Rodney fired back.

"Gentlemen!" Elizabeth called as she and Teyla came down the stairs, "As important as your… conversation is, it may be wise toget underway. That is if you want to be back in time for dinner, of course."

"Well, of course we want to be back for dinner!" Rodney exclaimed, "Who could resist real food when greeted with the possibility of MREs?"

Teyla folded her arms across her chest, "Although I may not like the military rations, they are a source of sustenance. We shall make sure that we complete the work, and if we finish it before the evening meal, then all the better for us all."

"Don't worry. We'll save you some dessert." Elizabeth said, "Right, AT-1, you have a go. Take care of yourselves."

With that, AT-1 walked up the jumper's ramp, their packs slung over their shoulders. Just as Rodney reached the top, he turned around, "Oh, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Rodney?" She asked, pausing her ascent of the stairs.

"Isn't that my shirt?" He said, a grin spilling over his face, as the door closed. With a whir, the jumper rose into the air as the stargate roared into life. It flew through the rippling surface, and Elizabeth involuntarily shivered. Pushing the feeling into the back of her mind, she walked back to her office, and the huge mountain of paperwork that awaited.

The incoming traveler alarm blared through the facility, rousing her from the stupor that had engulfed her as she read. Realizing that AT-1 wasn't due back for another four and a half hours, she slammed her file back down on the desk, and raced out into the control center.

"Is the shield holding?" Elizabeth demanded, instantly in Commander mode.

"Steady at one hundred percent." Peter reported. Everyone drew a collective breath, awaiting whatever was on its way though the wormhole. They didn't have to wait long.

There was a flash, then a ripple across the surface of the shield.

And all Hell broke loose.

A.N: Sorry to leave you hanging. I _should _update at some point this week, but once again, it is another week of insanity. BUT I am really loving writing this, and I hope that you're enjoying it too. So if you are, Click the button and tell me! Flames shall be used to burn Koyla's Zombie, and criticism shall be taken notice of!

P.S: Thanks to PurpleYin for your review (Only just got it!)


	4. Oh look, More Trees

**A.N:** Wow! This week's been absolutely insane! Mid terms, performances, psychopathic trumpeters… I'm amazed I'm still alive. Anyway, Thank you to the wonderful people who reviewed last chapter: Dr. Dredd (I'm sorry I forgot you!), Emma, theminority, Purple Yin and Rouge 1503 (btw, thanx for the recommendation. Loved it!).

Hopefully this chapter will answer at least a few of your questions. So I hope that you enjoy this, and I shall try update ASAP. But this week, I'm out performing most nights this week. So it shall be interesting to see if I come out in one piece. Ah well, now I let loose on the world the fourth chapter of this story. Chookas in all you do! -Starlite1.

**Jeans and Genes Chapter 4- Oh look, More trees.**

The jumper soared over the dense forest. Its four present occupants overlooked the stunning Vista with boredom. Seeing little other than trees on the last four planets did nothing to promote the flat, green land below them. A mountain would have provided some relief to the eyes, but sadly even that was denied to them.

Rodney finally reached his tolerance limit. And with a huff of frustration turned to the crates of scientific equipment in the rear. Randomly selecting one of the instruments, he began the recalibration process, even though he knew he'd fine-tuned it before they'd left. As his fingers worked through their mundane task, his mind wandered back to Atlantis. At present, Carson would most likely be poking some poor soul full of needles. Zelinka would be lost in something, whether it be his lab or in some reinvention of the laws of physics he was unsure.

As for Elizabeth, she'd probably be off solving the problems of the galaxy single-handedly. At the thought of her, his mind was off on a tangent. The memories of the woman who he considered his best friend played through his mind like a home video: Her smile, her eyes, the way her eyes crinkled when she laughed, her elegant hands, the grace with which she carried herself as she walked into a room, the strength and energy that had emanated off her as she had stood on the balcony earlier that day, and the gentle sound of her voice telling them to all stay safe. A grin came across his face as he though of her standing in front of himself and the major, her arms folded across her chest, moving her slightly oversized shirt just enough to accentuate her figure…

But the shirt was _his_! It was one he'd thought lost when it hadn't come back with the last wash. At the time, he'd been rather disappointed at loosing it. But after seeing her wear it…

**_NO! _**Rodney remonstrated himself. There was NO way he was going there. Elizabeth Weir was so far out of his league that even the Stargate would have a hard time covering the distance. Anyway, he was more than happy to just be her friend, and it was something that he wouldn't trade for anything in this galaxy or any other. With that knowledge embedded firmly in his genius brain, he returned to his work, continuing with his daydream once again.

John Sheppard took one look at the expression on his scientist's face, and grinned. There were two thing in the universe that gave his friend that look: Snickers (Whether the cat or chocolate form was unimportant) and one particular diplomat who happened to be the leader of the expedition. At the moment, he was willing to put money on the latter.

Sadly, he knew he got the same look on his face when he thought of a certain Athosian who was currently sitting across from him…

_Mustn't go there, buddy boy! _He thought quickly. The second he did, that blasted look would come over his face, then she lock those gorgeously wondrous eyes on him, and ask what he was thinking about. There was something about her gaze that made it impossible for him to lie to her. So thus he had to spend the numerous jumper flight attempting to keep her from his mind, and trying to avoid the implication they brought with them.

Still, she did look nice….

"Major?" Damn. Caught!

Getting to the ruins that were their destination proved to be a difficulty. The forest's canopy was over thirty meters thick at the thinnest point, and in the area around the ruins, it was over fifty meters thick. Only by resorting to using the ship's weapons did the get though. Fortunately, it was worth it.

"Well, what do we have here?" John asked, sweeping his torch across the walls which had been locked in darkness for millennia.

"If you got out of the way, I could tell you!" Rodney grumbled, shoving his way into the room, "And to answer your question major, we have quite a lot of _stuff_."

John rolled his eyes, "Care to elaborate?"

"Let's see… We have something that appears to be a toy box, an number of what appear to be scientific monitoring devices, something that looks like it might just be a replecator-"

"Hang on!" for exclaimed, eyes widening, "Did you just say-?"

Rodney rolled his eyes, "Yes. The _food _type. Frankly, I doubt it will rip itself out of the wall and begin attacking us. Now as to what else…" His torch flickered over to the other side of the room, "An ancient repository which you and I shall be staying well away from major. Now as to what else," All eyes widened at what the torch had hit, "What appear to be three fully charged ZPM's!"

John chuckled gleefully, "Talk about pot luck!"

"Are you certain?" Teyla asked.

Rodney rolled his eyes, "I obviously need to run some tests, but they look promising."

"Well, it may be wise to get these back to Atlantis ASAP." Ford said from his spot on the wall.

John shrugged, "Any objections?"

"None whatsoever." Rodney said cheerfully, "If we hurry, we should be able to get seconds on the main."

With a roll of his eyes, John began to bark orders, "Right, let's get the ZPM's and geek's gismos loaded up, and get home."

"Don't forget the toy box!" Rodney added.

"You have to be kidding me!"

"If I was kidding, you would know major. Anyway, we don't know if there is something in there that could be useful."

"How do you know that?"

"How do you know what the children of an extremely advanced civilisation did in their spare time?"

John gave him a stare of exasperation, "Fine. We take the toy box. But there is now way in HELL you're getting the repository."

"As much as appearances may deceive, I am not suicidal, and I would prefer to continue conversing in English rather than a dialect that hasn't been in wide usage for close to ten thousand years."

"Doctor! Major!" Teyla interrupted, "As much as I know you enjoy bickering, might I suggest that we head back to the jumper?"

"I couldn't have said it better." Ford muttered.

One they were safely in the air once more, with the ZPM's stowed away securely, their tempers began to cool. For some reason, everyone, including Teyla was feeling tense as a pack of whippets.

Teyla usually trusted her instincts. The times that they had lead her wrong were a drop in the ocean compared to the times they had saved her and her people. This time they were telling her that her family and friends were in trouble. Yet something about it felt completely wrong, and thus she chose to keep her silence.

Ever since they had arrived, somehow these people from across the galaxy had become a part of her family, her heart. In a way they were as special to her as the family she had lost to the wraith. She only hoped that they never encountered the same fate.

Her musing was interrupted by the major asking her something, "I apologise, major. My mind was elsewhere. Would you mind repeating the question?"

"I was just asking what you thought of this planet as a beta site for the city." John replied, a gentle smile coming across his face that made her heart unexpectedly begin to beat faster.

Looking out the window, she quickly assessed their surroundings, "In terms of defence, major, it is extremely viable. The dense forestry would prove confusing for any adversary. Yet I cannot give a full assessment until I have had more chance to survey this place."

John grimaced, "I thought as much. I think it could be worth it to spend an hour or two just having a look around. Any objections?"

"I would prefer to get these back to Atlantis." Rodney said, indicating the safely stowed power sources.

Before the major could complain, Teyla jumped in, "Maybe if Dr. McKay took the ZPM's back to the city, we could continue on to do a further aerial study."

Nodding to himself, he declared, "It could work. All parties would be happy. Any complaints?"

"None whatsoever." Rodney said, leaning back in his chair.

Five minutes later, Rodney stepped off the jumper, the ZPM's secured in the storage case clutched securely in his hands. John used the ship's DHD to activate the wormhole with its customary whoosh.

"Make sure you save us all some food! And, seriously, take care of yourself, Rodney." John said, sticking his head out of the ship.

"I'm only going home major. What could happen?" Rodney queried, before stepping through the even horizon. He felt the customary tingle of demolecularization, and the rush of adrenalins that always accompanied a trip through the gate. A moment later, he hopped through the other side, felt a blow to his head, and instantly fell into unconsciousness.

**A.N:** So what did you think? I really want to know if you like the direction this is going. **Constructive criticism** is greatly appreciated, but mean flames shall be used to start a fire during the blackouts we keep having at the moment. (Oh, and for burning Koyla's knix!)


	5. Poisons

A.N: Hey all! Here's the next instalment of this. Hopefully I will get a few questions answered. Now, thanks must go to….Evil Clone, Emma, Dr. Dredd, theminority, PurpleYin, Orka and Peanut. To answer a few things, Any spelling mistakes are Australian Engish, knix are underwear (aussie slang makes its presence known!), and as to the Canon name, Don't you like Snickers better?

So once again, thanks for all your encouragement and questions. Please keep reading! I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP.

But I have rambled on far too much, so I must get on with the story!

**Jeans and Genes**

Chapter 5- **Poisons.**

By Starlite1

Elizabeth huddled against the wall of her office, trying hard not to completely break down. Over and over she replayed the events in the Control room through her head, looking for a way she could have stopped _them. _She sighed in frustration, ignoring the steely gaze of the "guard". Pulling her arms closer around her, her thoughts travelled to the owner of the shirt. His cologne still emanated slightly from the soft fabric, and comforted her thoughts slightly. A part of her was glad he was safe off world, but another, selfish part wished he was here with her. Then maybe it wouldn't be so lonely.

Everything had occurred so quickly. As the shield had failed, the strangers had appeared out of nowhere, their faces hidden beneath grotesque masks. One had dropped what was obviously their twisted version of a stun grenade, and her people had begun dropping around her. As much as she fought against the darkness that threatened to overwhelm her, she slowly felt herself loosing control. Then she heard a voice that she was certain she would never hear again.

"_She is of no use, except as a bargaining tool. I notice that the bumbling idiot McKay does not appear to be here. She shall be a… lucrative asset"_ the voice had rasped slightly, but still retained the oily essence that haunted her dreams, _"Lock her in the upper office."_ And she had been dragged up to her office, too weak to do anything.

There came a click from the door, and she felt his clouded, soulless eyes fall upon her. The stench of rotting flesh assaulted her senses, making her eyes water. On instinct, she stood as he strode across the room towards her.

There was a rattle as he began to speak, "You are still as stubborn as before, _Doctor._" He spat, black phlegm flying from his mouth on to her cheek.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth demanded, trying not to retch.

His decaying hand reach up, and then swiped down, the yellow nails slashing her pale skin, "You still must learn respect where it is due."

Elizabeth glared at her captor, "Why are you here? Didn't you learn last time?"

"Last time I was foolish. This time shall not be the same. This time I stand with truly worthy allies. I cannot say the same for you, woman." He chuckled, a lifeless raspy sound that echoed hauntingly in the enclosed space.

"My name is _Doctor Weir._ And I would prefer that you used it when you address me." She snapped through gritted teeth.

He snorted, "You are a woman, and you have already proved unworthy of being addressed by any other description."

"Your second was once a woman." She pointed out.

"And she was weak. Which is why she was captured. My new allies have taught me well. You and _your _kind are worth nothing. I was foolish to ever believe you could be." He hissed.

"As if you can speak! You're a rotting corpse."

He attempted to purse the rancid flesh that was originally his lips, "I had come here to offer you a proposition, but now I see it is useless." He turned around, a smug look somehow formed by the deteriorated muscles.

The sound of the Gate Activation alarm echoed throughout the city. Surprise printed over his face, he began to walk to the door.

"Stop." Elizabeth demanded, somehow finding her commanding voice, "At least tell me of my people."

"They are unharmed. For the moment. However, unless you cooperate, that is likely to change. Until later." He stated before turning and marching out of the room.

Under her breath she muttered, "Damn you to hell, Koyla."

Koyla's step swaggered smugly as he walked into the control room of the city which had been his one failing. Until today. The plan had gone off without a hitch. He looked down to the Stargate. If it had been possible for him to shiver, he would have. The hole in his chest rattled as his breathing increased. If it hadn't been for them, he wouldn't be a rotting corpse. Still, this half-life was far better than its alternative. At least in this state he could seek the revenge that was rightfully his. He had the Viõnúll to thank for that. His revenge on the Major, Doctors and their people would soon be complete.

Speaking of the good doctor…

"What do we have here?" he demanded, pacing over to the small congregation gathered around a prone figure laying on the ground. Pushing his way through, he stared down at the unconscious man. Then he began to laugh, a laugh cold, cruel and menacing that echoed up throughout the halls, and struck fear into everyone who heard it.

_What the-?_ Elizabeth thought, her heart clutching in fear at the inhumane sound. Instantly her mind began to run through all the possibilities of what had happened. Each scenario she envisioned became worse, until she finally found herself shooting up from her spot on the wall. To try and release her anxiety, she paced.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Koyla strode into the room, "I want the command codes." He announced.

"What makes you think that I'll give them to you?" Elizabeth demanded, "After all, I thought you had the entire city under your control."

A flicker of annoyance came over his features, "I do. Those controls would merely make my life far easier."

"If you can call it a life…" She muttered under her breath.

He grabbed her, slamming her into the desk, glaring at her with utter loathing, "I do not appreciate your comments. _YOU _and your people turned me into this!" once again an inhumane laugh gurgled up from his throat, "Now it is time for debts to be paid. Bring him."

Two Vianull guards marched into the room, dragging between them a prone figure.

Whatever colour remained in Elizabeth's face drained instantly, "Rodney…"

As the guards threw him to the ground, Koyla explained, "Your friend here waltzed through the gate a few minutes ago. As you can see, he has a slight rap on his head. What you can't see is the wonderful poison that is now racing through his system. It is another remarkable gift from the Viõnúll. As we sit here, it is slowly beginning to eat at his blood vessels. In approximately two hours, the second stage will begin. Every nerve ending shall begin to decay, starting in his extremities and ensuring paralysis within half an hour. His brain will remain intact, trapping him within his own body. He will remain like that until the third stage begins, which will attack his digestive tract, releasing stomach acids into his blood stream. Death quickly follows, usually through a combination of septicemia, drowning in his own blood and nervous system collapse. In the best concoctions, all three happen simultaneously and I only ever buy from the best. I shall leave you to ponder your decision."

The second he was out of the room, Elizabeth raced to Rodney's side. His face was pasty, and blood was congealing on the side of his head. The sound of his breathing was short and shallow. Looking desperately around the room for _something _that she could use to patch up the side of his head, she cursed herself for not insisting on first aid kits in every office. In hindsight, she reminded herself they had never expected this sort of siege to come over Atlantis. Looking down at her own garb, she realised that the shirt may be his only hope of survival. Scrabbling over to her draws, she removed a pair of scissors, and sliced a long strip out of the bottom. Gingerly placing it around his head, she hoped that she was doing the right thing. As her arm brushed over his skin, she felt a yank, and a wave of exhaustion washed over her. In front of her eyes, the bleeding slowed, and the skin began to knit itself slowly together.

With a groan, his eyes fluttered open, "Payback, I guess." He muttered, a grimace coming over his features.

Elizabeth chuckled with relief; "I guess so. You feeling all right?"

"The side of my head feels like a road train ran into it, it feels like there's something burning my fingers, but nothing more serious than that. Your ATA gene really is handy."

Her lips pursed together, "I'd hoped you wouldn't say that."

"Why?" Rodney asked, gingerly bringing himself into an upright position.

With a sigh, she relayed what had happened, as well Koyla's explanation of the poison. A stunned look came over his face, "At a risk of repeating myself, Why?"

Burying her face in her hands, she explained, "Because he knows that it's the one bargaining tool that will work." At his expression, she continued haltingly, "He knows-after the storm- that I care for you more than I should. He knows you're the same. This is why leaders are supposed to remain distant… but with you that wasn't possible. Now you-and I- have to pay for my stupidity."

Rodney rolled his eyes; "There was no way you could have avoided this, Elizabeth. Out here the only thing we have is our friendships, and it would be sheer idiocy to push everyone away. Everyone here respects you, not only because you're a good leader, but also because you're an excellent friend. If you weren't, there would be no way that this could work. Even _I've _learnt that friendships are worth it. You showed me that, Elizabeth, and I _know _it's made me a better person. And I've got you to thank for that, Elizabeth."

A blush tinged her cheeks, "I can't believe you just said that Rodney."

"Yeah, well I'm not usually into all that mushie stuff, so consider yourself privileged."

"Still doesn't change the fact that you might have to die for being a friend. If I give up the command codes, I'll just be killing us and everyone else, even if it delays it slightly. If I don't, you'll die a horrid death, and we will all die anyway."

"I'll admit it doesn't look too promising, but there is one thing you're forgetting…" Rodney said smugly.

"And that would be?" She demanded, snapping around to look at him once again.

"Sheppard isn't back yet." Rodney said smugly.

Her eyes widened, "You mean-?"

"We have a chance. So what do we do?"

Viõnúll: Vee-oh-kn-ou-el

A.N: Well that's the end of chapter five. I've been trying to get this working every night this week, and it took the entire weekend up north to get this in it's current form. Still, I hope it's to your liking.

As usual, I love reviews, the more detail the better, but flames shall be used for toasting Marshmallows (Shame I can't use them to shoot Koyla….).


	6. A Light through the dark

A.N: Look at the end…

Jeans and Genes,

Chapter 6, A Light through the dark.

_By_

_Starlite1_

"_Damn!" _he muttered, attempting the same trick as Dr. Weir had pulled earlier with no success whatsoever. Turning away from the door, Carson looked over the faces that presently occupied the mess. After nearly three hours locked in the room, everyone was feeling the stress of the situation. Those who had been injured during the insurgence were being tended as best as possible under the circumstances. He had done the best he could under the circumstances, and now it was a waiting game for them all. The question was who would be brave enough to take the first step.

"Doctor Beckett!" one of the soldiers called over from a bench in the corner. Instantly, the eyes of each of their guards snapped over to him.

Refraining from a stream of oaths, Carson stalked over to the man, and looked down at his friend. She had been running a slight fever since the wee hours of the morning, and the current situation had only exacerbated her problems. An hour and a half ago, it had begun to climb rapidly, and was showing no sign of breaking.

"Can ye' tell me wha' happened?" He demanded of her guardian.

He looked to the Doctor, desperation in his eyes, "I don't know sir! Rach was fine, then she just began convulsing, and her temperature felt like it rose real quick!"

Carson sucked in a breath, "I wish ye' hadn't said tha'. She's burnin' up inside, and I canna' do a thing 'bout it. Most I can suggest is keepin' with tha cold compresses. Other than tha' I'm at a loss."

The soldier looked down at his friend, desperation coming into his eyes, "Thanks Doc."

Not trusting himself to keep his composure, Carson turned away. Carefully picking a path through the people, he returned to his original spot. The fact that he could barely do a thing for Rachel was tearing him apart nearly as badly as it was her friend. Still, if they got out of this alive, maybe they would have a chance. Would probably be the only good thing to come out of it. If only Rachel could hold out until they got help.

"Carson!" Called one of the nurses. This day couldn't get much worse.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nearly an hour away from the Stargate, the trees began to dissipate, and they finally found a mountain range.

"What do you think?" John asked, his eyes shining gleefully.

Teyla turned to him, her eyes reflecting her own glee, "I think our efforts have not been in vain. May we-?"

"What would be the point in coming here if not to have a look around?" John said, rolling his eyes as he brought the ship down to land at the base of the mountain.

Quickly grabbing a few of the scientific doohickeys Rodney had left behind, the trio walked out into the twilight. Clouds drifted lazily across the sky, strips of silver against the fiery oranges and russets of the sunset. Above them the summit of the mountain reared, over two and a half kilometres high, and encrusted eternally in ice, tainted a rosy pink. Lower down the slopes, trees stood silent witness to their intrusion, nearly lost in the shadows of the colossal peak above them. The lone cry of an eagle-like bird echoed throughout the valleys, heart shattering in its purity.

For just a moment, time stopped. Sadly, all too soon, they realised they should be moving on. Quickly surveying the area, Teyla spotted an opening in the mountain, just wide enough for a jumper. She silently indicated the crevice to her comrades, before they began their hike up the mountain.

The climb was brisk, and the mountain air was clean and pure. Around them the shadows lengthened as the sun sank further below the horizon. Ten minutes later, they reached the entrance. Drawing closer together as they turned on their flashlights, they descended into the darkness.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The pain was getting worse. Rodney was doing his best to ignore it, but the gnawing ache was slowly spreading up through his limbs.

"Are you all right Rodney?" Elizabeth asked, distracting him from his previous train of thought.

He spun around to face her, "Perfectly fine. Nothing wrong whatsoever."

Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest, " Nice try. I know when you're lying." She paused for a second, "Or at least trying to."

"It's nothing to worry about. It's only Koyla's little gift. Nothing to worry about at all." He grumbled.

Her skin paled slightly at the implication of his words, "You mean that we're running out of time?"

"If we are, Than I suggest that we get this ironed out." He snapped.

Suddenly an idea hit her, "Rodney, Hold still!" she ordered, placing a hand against his head. Trying to gather as much strength as possible, she concentrated on burning the poison out of his system. Minutes passed as beads of sweat gathered on her temples, dripping to the ground as a symbol of the energy she was attempting to use.

Rodney finally spoke up, "Elizabeth, it isn't going to work."

She shook her head vehemently, "It has to!"

"You need your strength if we're going to get out of here. Unless Sheppard shows up without warning, we're the only hope of everyone on this planet."

With a sigh of frustration, she removed her hand and settled against the wall once more, "What else can we do?"

"What we always do. Come up with a ridiculously impossible plan then miraculously pull it off."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Up ahead there was a glimmer of light. It should have been impossible, considering that they were at least half a kilometre underground. As they trod toward the light, the sound of running water reached their ears.

The murkiness slowly gave way to a pale light as the passage receded into a colossal cavern. Entering into the light, the only thing they could do was gape.

Two crescent moons shone through a narrow crevasse, refracting within the crystalline structure of the walls. Millions of shards of shattered light shot throughout the cavern. A waterfall cascaded down the opposite face, most likely originating from one of the glaciers far above. From it stemmed a crystalline lagoon, where strange creatures swam in tranquillity. Pebbles polished by the current lined the embankment.

John trod slowly to the water's edge, and picked up a stone which to him was perfect. Examining it in his hand, he looked over towards Teyla. Quickly making a decision, he walked over to her, "Here." He whispered, placing it in her hand, "To make up for the one which I turned into a Wraith tracker. For luck."

She turned her luminous eyes to him, "Thank you, John."

He gave her a trademark flyboy grin, "Anytime."

Her delicate fingers turned the stone over in her palm, admiring its beauty. Suddenly she felt a rush, and her mind was bombarded by images, flashing through her mind until settling on one particular image:

A shrouded body emerged through the Stargate. Knowing their duty, the entourage of hooded people rushed forth. Time was of the essence here…

_FLASH._

A man torn apart, strapped to a bed as his flesh eroded bit by bit, taking every dream he ever had with it and leaving the bitter bloodlust for revenge in its place.

_FLASH._

A heavy black cloak draping against the ground, the rattling voice raising up, desperation coming through every syllable as the madness inside consumed what once was a soul.

_FLASH_.

A back room in a seedy bar, the man serving his concoction of lies and deceit into the heart of the innocents who held onto every word.

_FLASH_.

Staffs, swords and maces splitting the air guided by hands worn hard by the hell of the past few months. Clouded yellow eyes looking on in triumph as his transgressions of the past melted away.

_FLASH._

Skeletal, rotting hands manoeuvring over the delicate circuitry of the weapon. Grim satisfaction coming through the face as he imagined how wonderful it would be to reft control from those across the galaxy who claimed the city as their own. Knowing that their precious genetics would be ineffective once the weapon had worked its magic.

_FLASH_.

Grim satisfaction as the guards fell to the ground, lifeless pounds of flesh incurred in the march of their mission. The void stretched out within his mind, slowly and deftly pulling his sanity into its dark abyss.

_FLASH._

The innate pleasure coursing through his body at seeing the ones who had bereft him of his life mere crumpled heaps on the ground.

_FLASH._

Looking out over the control room, knowing that it was all his, and no gene could ever take it from him again. Koyla laughing in maniac rapture.

_FLASH._

Teyla staggered backwards, her skin ashen. Fear coursed through her body. She squeezed her eyes shut against the onslaught of nausea. In an instant John's arms grasped her tight, ensuring she didn't fall.

"What-? Teyla!" John called out in alarm.

Her eyes shot open "Insra Layal! Why-? John! We have to get back to Atlantis. Now."

John stared at her in shock, "Why?"

Her small hand grasped his in a death grip, as she took off down the corridor, her lean form flying over the rough, uneven ground, the sixth sense evolved from years of hunting guiding her through the darkness. Ford stared after them for half a second before barrelling into the gloom.

IIIIIIIIIOIIIIIIIIIII

**A.N:** As I've tried to answer a lot of things in this chapter, I've put the A.N here this time. Hopefully most things have been explained. Thanks go to: rouge1503, PurpleYin, NenyaVilyaNenya, fififolle, Evilclone, Dr. Dredd, Orka, NAQUADA and Lucimon. Specific replies: PurpleYin and Nenya, as a woman whose entire wardrobe is primarily based around red shirts pretty much exactly like Liz's, I assure you that no self-respecting woman ever dresses in red 100 of the time. What would happen if they met aliens who had a problem with red shirts? Anyway, that is my logic to the situation. And as to them being OC? Wouldn't you be when your home is under duress? Still, just thought I'd explain . Orka, My Bazooka is in need of repairs, and my father's is in the workshop at the moment, and if I shot him, we wouldn't have a story!

Sad news, my guinea pig died last night (For those who have read my bio.) Just so you know. Still, it gives me a bit of justification at giving such a long A.N( My longest yet!)

Ah well, still love hearing what you have to say, so please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed but Flames shall be used for marshmallow scorching.


	7. Insra Layal

A.N: OMG! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Once again, G'day from down under! I owe everyone an apology for how long it's taken to update. Still, I would like to say thank you to everyone who gave me sympathy for Mike, and he's now resting beneath the camellia trees.

Thanks also must go to those who reviewed: Peanut (the spacers were stuffing up! Do you like the new ones?), PurpleYin (The shirt issue is getting out of hand, isn't it:P But without the shirt, the story will be buggered, see next chappie!),fifiolle (Glad you enjoyed it!), Dr. Dredd ( I haven't seen Brotherhood yet! They stopped the playbacks for the cricket, fortunately restarting this thurs!), Eruannelaviriel (Sorry about how it's confusing! My sense of time is warped :P) Also thanks to the other 300+ people who have hit my story! You all rock, and I would LOVE to hear from you!

Once again, thanks! I will get the next chapter out ASAP, coz I think I got over the block! Ah well, May your Pockets be heavy, Your heart be light and good luck pursue you each morning and night!

Jeans and Genes, Chapter 7.

Insra Layal

By Starlite1

The jumper hurtled through the night, the moon of a foreign world lighting their path home. A sense of urgency echoed through their hearts, calling them homeward, back to defend the people they called family.

"What was the deal with the cave-thingy?" John asked Teyla, his eyes barely flickering away from their flight trajectory.

"The Insra Layal. It is said that it draws upon the strongest bonds in existience during times of great need, and strengthens them to encompass all boundaries. When a part of the whole is endangered, it calls all the pieces to unite." Teyla explained, her hands grasping tightly at the stone.

"United we stand…" John murmured under his breath.

"Indeed…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Slowly, _She mused, _Slowly but surely. _She could feel it. The city was beginning to reassert itself, and Koyla's lock-out was beginning to crumble. Just like a wall built over a fissure of rising water, the foundations he had built were becoming undermined. All it would take was time and a push, the walls would be down. Turning her head slightly, she could see Rodney, cross legged, a film of perspiration shone upon his face and .eyes scrunched up tightly as another wave of pain shot through his limbs.

Maybe it was time to shove.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"She's stable, an' doin' fine, lad! Maybe no' completely out o' the woods, but there is light!" Carson said, feeling the first twinges of happiness since the entire debacle had begun. Rachel's friend, Michael looked up, drained and unable to hide the torrent of mixed emotions that currently threatened to envelop him.

Not that Carson could ever blame him if he simply broke down at that very moment in the centre of the mess. Heaven knew that he'd been through enough to deserve it. He knew from experience how hard it could be to have someone close skate close to death. In fact, during the last two hours, Rachel had coded twice. Yet somehow she'd pulled through, whether through sheer stubbornness or through something greater, he couldn't say.

There was a groan from the cot, and Rachel's eyelids fluttered open to reveal her shimmering green eyes, whose radiance spilled out over her face, encompassing it with a life and spirit that had been missing mere minutes before.

"Hey." She uttered groggily.

With that one word, the exhaustion disappeared from Michael. Unadulterated love flashed momentarily across his face,

"Hey." He whispered, his voice choking with emotion. For just a second, they indulged in their stare, communicating a thousand different things without the need to encompass the raw feelings in senseless words.

A can of sardines was knocked off a shelf in the galley, shattering the moment. Spell broken, he proceeded to give her a good tongue thrashing, whilst she merely looked on with amusement.

"Why did you-! You could have-!…."

With the mild ranting assuring him that maybe all could be put to right in the world, Carson went off to attend to the Ethiopian who had dropped a can of sardines on her foot.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Aymkiea drew a shuddering breath through her mask, attempting to push down the revulsion she felt as her commander's cloak brushed past her leg. A rotting corpse, an anomaly that shouldn't exist, yet now controlled every single aspect of her life.

If she could travel through time, the one thing she would change was the day, over a year ago now when her world was turned upside down…

IUIUIUI

Her laughter rang throughout the bar as her CO swung her around the dance floor. Long locks of dark hair fell from the regulation braid to curl around her face, framing it perfectly. Her team mates looked on with knowing looks as the newly promoted M'quair Ha'yo was dipped over Shavanna Rayunn's leg. As far as celebrations went, this was the best way to have them.

As the last notes of the Ransi fell away, Shavannah gently brushed a stray lock of hair off her face and whispered a single word in her ear: Undami.

Hand in hand they walked back over to their table, each taking a sip from their glasses before meeting the fully-fledged stares of the rest of the party. The silence hung there for nearly ten seconds, forcing people to turn away from their drinks, and the suddenly erupted into gales of laughter.

"So…" Shavanna began.

Then the room had exploded.

IUIUIUI

The first thing that she was aware of was the smell of rancid flesh. As her eyes opened blearily, she saw the wreckage around her. Then those eyes. Eyes without a soul hovering over her. Gratefully, unconsciousness once again claimed her.

In her dreams, he whispered the word, giving her a rope to cling on.

She awoke to pain.

Every day from then on, she awoke to pain.

With night he came, pushed it away, held her close, and whispered Undami into her ear once again.

IUIUIUI

As he moved onwards, she raked her hands through the close cropped hair in relief. Looking out from her watch post, she could see the beauty of the city. A perception of grace and majesty emanated through every single inch.

_It's wrong…_ His voice whispered in her ear. It took all of the strength she had not to gasp in shock. It was the first time _he _had said something other than his usual whisper. Yet what he said was right.

It stopped _now. _

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ha'yo: lieutenant

Rayunn:Major

Undami:Love/ Eternity/My Immortal one/ Soul mate

A.N: Sorry it's so short and it's taken so long. As usual, I love reviews, constructive criticism is welcome, but flames shall be used for my mysterious purposes…..


	8. Bonds Unbroken

A.N: Hey all! Hope that your week has been wonderful, and that you've been safe in light of the horrors of the past fortnight. To everyone affected, I can only offer you my sympathy, hope and friendship. Thus, this chapter is dedicated to the victims of London, and by extension to all whom have felt the harsh hand of intolerance.

Thanks must go to:NenyaVilyaNenya, Evilclone, Orka (The Viounull speak English, and the terms is an extension of it, same as we have soulmates...) and fififolle(Got any more spoons?). To everyone else, please review!

Still, that is by far more than enough from me, so onwards to glory!

Jeans and Genes,

Chapter 8: Bonds unbroken.

By Starlite1

Elizabeth cradled Rodney's head in her lap, wishing for some indication that he was still inside the barely living husk of his body. His breath rasped and rattled in his slowly rising and falling chest. The skin of his arms was cold and clammy, even as a fever burnt a trail across his forehead. Her eyes darted around the room, searching for something with which she could get him out of this predicament, and ultimately everyone else. Without him, she knew that the chances she had of succeeding in saving them were drastically reduced. He had become her right arm, with extremities included, and only now did she realise the fact when she stood on the edge of loosing him. For the umpteenth time since the intruders had violated their sanctuary, she cursed Koyla to hell a million times in every dialect she knew.

Suddenly, a figure appeared at the door. Their two guards turned around, their expressions surprised by the appearance. In a fierce whisper, the figure demanded something of the guards. With an apprehensive glance at each other, they marched out of the room.

In silence they attempted to size each other up, the gazes judging what was on the surface, minds guessing at what lay underneath. Slowly, the figure brought long, delicate fingers to the fastenings of the mask. As it came away, the pale face of a woman was revealed. Her expression was a well carved mask, yet her ebony eyes, flecked with violet stormed with emotion. A scar slashed across her right cheek, continuing back to her ear and forward to slice her lips.

"Your mate is the one who was poisoned?" She demanded, her voice echoing with pain.

"Yes." Elizabeth simply replied, not trusting herself to state anything more.

Determination flashed in her eyes, " I am Aymkiea M'quair Ha'yo, or at least I was."

Elizabeth looked at her with a look that spoke volumes about her level of patience, "And that means what to me?"

With a sigh, Aymkiea reached into a pocket of her coat; "Koyla stole my soul. The least I can do I give yours back. This," she explained, holding out a vial of putrid orange liquid, "Is the one reason I'm alive, if you can call this alive, and that Koyla in a coherent form. It is called _Corpus Vitalité_, and it is the only known cure for the poison that now races through your mate's system."

"Why are you doing this?" Elizabeth asked, shocked.

For a moment, she was silent. Then, With a deep breath full of bitterness, she responded: "I'm trapped, and I do not wish for another to have to undergo this agony. Deep within my soul, I know that today I will find my emancipation. At least this way you will have a chance."

"Thankyou." Elizabeth replied simply.

Aymkiea simply nodded her head, "I suggest you administer it now. There is little time left for him."

As soon as she saw that the liquid had been dispensed into the unconscious scientist's bloodstream, she stood.

"One final word: There is one force stronger than anything he can throw at you. I can see it exists within you both, and if you have the courage to draw upon it and pursue it, than no evil can come to harm you."

Replacing both the physical and mental barriers she marched out of the room.

Once more the guards took up their posts. Looking down at Rodney, she noticed the colour seeping into his face once more.

Her heart rose tremendously at the sight, and she began to reach out to the city, looking for a single palm device.

Maybe there was still hope for them all.

IIIIIOIIIII

The word was out.

Break out.

How it had come out was anybody guess.

Whispers travelled through the mess like wildfire, carrying with them the plan: Wait for the signal, then do the obvious.

Each of the separate groups began to organise their own small plan, weaving a tapestry to take back their home. Carson found himself inadvertently acting as a messenger between them, being among the few whom could move about without suspicion.

Coming over to where Rachel and Michael were sitting with the rest of their team and AT-5, he couldn't help but smile at how quickly she had managed to move around again.

"How's everythin' goin'?" he asked cheerfully, leaning over Rachel and pretending to take her vitals.

Out of the corner of his mouth, Mike replied, "We have the gate room covered. AT 2, 3, 6, and 7 will ambush the armoury first. They will get weapons for everyone else, and then we will take back the infirmary then circle in on the Control room."

"Excellent!" Carson said loud enough for the guards to hear.

Looking up at the doctor, Rachel quietly asked; "What do they want with us?"

Carson replied as well as he can, "Tha' I canna' say lassie, I canna' say."

IIIIOIIII

Rodney's blue grey eyes opened blearily, " Hey…" he mumbled

Elizabeth smiled, "Hey yourself."

Gingerly he tried to sit up; "My head feels like it's been stuffed with cotton wool." He complained, tapping the sides of his temples to dissipate the headache.

"Actually you came to within half an hour of dying." Elizabeth said blandly.

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so just you average day then?"

"Yep."

"Any luck with our brilliant escape plan?" He asked.

"Well-" she began, but she was cut off by a crash, as Koyla stormed into the room.

"You. Get up. **NOW!"** He roared in fury.

Before they even had a chance to stand, they were wrenched to their feet, their arms undoubtedly sustaining some tissue damage. With guns shoved in their backs, they were marched out into the main control room, down the steps and into the embarkation room.

Koyla marched in front of them, his cloak swirling as the stench of death wafted off him in great, nauseous waves.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Koyla roared, whirling around, dragging Elizabeth by her shirt to his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth questioned, calling upon every ounce of diplomatic willpower she possessed not to hit him.

"_You know perfectly well what I mean!_" he hissed, sending black, oily phlegm flying over Elizabeth's face. Furiously, he threw her to the ground. The breath flew out of her chest.

Seething with rage, he towered over her, "Don't be insolent with me, wench! I want to know how you're locking me out of the city, and I want it remedied _now._" With that, he pivoted around, and marched off back to the control room.

One of the guards butted her in the back of the head, "Go stand in your rightful place beside your mate!" he snarled.

Gingerly she rose to her feet, wincing slightly when she noticed that her ankle had been jarred slightly. Hobbling over to Rodney, she quietly asked, "What's with everyone thinking we're a couple?"

Before Rodney could respond, the guard on him whispered, "The scent."

"What?" Elizabeth said, immediately recognising the voice

"Your scents have intertwined. Fate saw fit to give us an enhanced sense of smell that somehow survived from before our histories began. The majority of species have a very specific scent associated with them when they are coupled. We merely pick up on it more…"

Rodney's eyes widened, "My shirt!"

"What does-? Oh!" she said in realisation, looking down at her now bloody attire, "Ah well, I hardly think a matter of washing confusion currently matters."

"I've decided to send you on a little trip…" Came the repulsive sound from behind them.

"Where to?" Rodney asked, worry flashing through his voice regardless of how he tried to hide it, "Somewhere we can freeze to death? Or a desert?"

A cruel cackle reared up through his throat, "Oh, No. You shall not be leaving this place, or at least with all your molecules intact. That would be far too good for you. Instead I intend to watch, as you are broken down to your atoms by the vortex of the Stargate. Then you can spend eternity rotting in hell for all I care!"

A siren blared, as the first chevron on the gate locked in. Koyla shrugged, "Ah well, no need to hit a gift hippogriff in the beak…"

With that, their guards wrenched them towards the gate, just as the second chevron locked.

"This will be far enough!" Came a command from Rodney's guard.

Desperation in his eyes, Rodney looked at Elizabeth, a million emotions flashing through his eyes, "Look, Elizabeth, we have less then thirty seconds to live, and I'll be damned if we're going to waste them!"

And with that he kissed her.

There was no such thing as chastisement at that point in time. Their tongues clashed furiously, desperately seeking to savour their last seconds before they were condemned to eternity. Energy coursed through them, building with the pace of their duel. His hands pulled her closer, as her entwined in his hair, both desperate in their last seconds. Emotions flowed between them, raw, unbidden, and unchained from the seclusion of a single mind. Because of this, Aymkiea's words came back to them at the same time: _One Force Stronger than anything, that exists between you two…_

Elizabeth grasped what was given, realising where they were….

_**The seventh chevron locked in.**_

IIOII

A.N: Holy Cow, That was fun to write! If you want to find out what happens, then please review! As usual, _Constructive _criticism is welcome and appreciated. Flames on the other hand shall be used to power my little steam engine…


	9. Hit and Miss

A.N: At end….

**Jeans and Genes, Chapter 9. **

**Hit and Miss.**

**By Starlite1**

Swirling maliciously, the vortex of displaced time and space reached out, snarling and grasping for anything and everything in its path. Energy crackled through the air, standing Elizabeth's hair on end, shocked as she felt the shock wave wash over them.

_It had missed them. _

"**WHAT?" **came the unbridled roar from Koyla. It was enough to break the enchantment. Without a second thought, Rodney drove her to the ground just as the nose of the Jumper shot through the gate. Barely giving the pain that now shot through her side a second thought, Elizabeth's mind reached out to the jumper, the same feeling from earlier that day coming to her easily as she took over the jumper.

Time slowed down, as Rodney grasped what she was doing.

Desperately he drove his own mind into hers. The strange presence in his mind increased tenfold, bombarding him with emotions. She responded in shock, resisting his offer.

_Elizabeth! _He sent to her mind, hoping it would work.

The resistance stopped, _Rodney?_ She responded, images flying between them faster than gossip in New York.

_Together. _He told her. Instantly, he felt the amount of energy in his body rise up. Together they grasped it, and reached out to the jumper, sensing every fibre of it as though it was merely an extension of what they were. Perceiving their enemy standing on the stairs, they saw him burning.

On the wings of a thought, a thundering line of energy shot through the empty void, a blinding light replacing Koyla. All were forced to turn away as they felt searing pain race across their corneas. A deafening blast echoed throughout the room.

It was close to a minute before the light faded and the aftershocks ceased echoing throughout the room, leaving silence resounding in its wake. One by one, all eyes found their way to where Koyla had stood mere seconds before. The blood drained from Elizabeth's face, realising what had happened. Her arms fell from where they had encircled Rodney, as she ran off. Rodney stared after her, until he too was drawn to gaze upon the scene.

It was as though the wall had been slashed with a knife, left glowing red hot in pain, with the only trace of the man there mere seconds earlier a slowly settling pile of dust.

IOIOIOI

In the mess, the teams were ready for action, merely awaiting their cue. Carson anxiously looked across to the other team members, all sitting with trepidation breaking through their stony facades.

The slight hiss of the doors was like a shot gun. As one, the inhabitants of Atlantis burst into action, the guards were pinned against the wall by Rachel's team. Carson found himself rushing forward within a pack, charging at the doors. And colliding into a nurse's backside as the entire group skidded to a halt-literally.

Elizabeth stood in the doorway, her eyes haunted as she looked over her people, barely aware of the fact she had nearly found herself the focal point of a mobbing.

"It's over." She said quietly. Everyone who hadn't seen her snapped around to look at her as though they wanted to confirm it.

A cheer rose up from those assembled, beginning as barely a whisper and growing into a deafening roar that echoed through the rafters, and most likely would be heard on the mainland.

For all the joy and gaiety around him, Carson found his eyes invariably drawn back to Elizabeth. She stared straight back at him, her eyes hollow and laden with her own horror, sadness etched into every single aspect. Deep olive shadows hung beneath them, and lines that hadn't been there earlier now were etched deep into her face. She barely acknowledged her Chief Medic, before, like a ghost she once again disappeared off into the city, leaving him wondering what had occurred out there…

A.N: Thanks once again to those who reviewed (Evilclone, NenyaVilyaNenya, Porthos1013 and Orka) hope that you liked this chapter. PLEASE tell me what you think, and as usual I like constructive criticism, but flames shall be used to roast marshmallows. And with more reviews the last chapter shall come out faster… :P

As to the next chapter, it should be up soon, as it's just awaiting the last bit of tweaking (I can't believe it's nearly over!)

Till next time!


	10. Endings and Beginnings

A.N: Welcome to the final instalment of Jeans and Genes. It's sure been an amazing ride, and I've had a heck of a fun time writing this. I would just like to thank every single person who has taken the time to read and review, because without you I never would have been able to do this. Thus, to you all I present the conclusion, along with my thanks and gratitude. –Starlite1,

Jeans and Genes Chapter 10.

Endings and Beginnings.

By Starlite1.

It was over. Elizabeth watched as the final vestiges of Koyla's guerillas were congregated in the gateroom. Her soul felt numb. Yet now there were more important things to deal with. Breathing deeply, she forced herself to stand up, to put one foot in front of the other, to march out of her office and down the stairs and ignore the tightness in her chest.

"Ladies and gentlemen," She began, hoping that no one would detect the discrepancies in her voice, "You all know why you are here. You forcibly entered our home, attempted to harm us and caused a great deal of damage in the process. Normally this would be enough to warrant us exiling you on an unknown planet. Yet your circumstances cannot be ignored. You were acting under the orders of a twisted man, whose powers of manipulation were undoubtedly extraordinary. Thus, we offer you the choice: Return home to face your own people, or leave through the Stargate for a planet of your own choice. We shall give you what supplies we can spare if you choose to restart, but we ask that you make your choice now."

Surprise flashed over their faces. Obviously their expectations had been far less. Quickly, they converged together, arguments rapidly firing back and forth in the twanged tongue.

It didn't take long for Aymakia to step forward, "We have made our choice," She began, "We no longer belong among our people, and for us to attempt to return would be futile. Thus we request to be permitted to find a deserted world where we can spend the remanding days we have."

Elizabeth wondered over her choice of words for a moment, before speaking, "Very well, you would step forward, then we can use our database to locate a place where you can be safe." Elizabeth said, feeling her resolve strengthen slightly. With a nod, she began walking up the stairs, with Aymakia falling in beside her.

Halfway up, the younger women stopped, her hand going to her chest, her eyes widening before she collapsed.

IOIOIOIOI

"Hey." Elizabeth said gently.

Aymakia's eyes opened blearily, "Dr. Weir. I thank you. You have given the rest of my people a second chance. Their lives will never be what they were, but at least they shall have a chance."

Elizabeth smiled gently, "So will you."

Weakly she shook her head, "I think not. My time has come. Today is my day. I am only glad that I managed to help out."

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth questioned.

But M'quair Aymakia Ha'yo did not hear. For behind the leader's shoulder was a face who she had never thought to see again. Shavannah looked down at her, his deep velvety eyes staring into her soul, awakening it from the hibernation it had been locked in for so long to bloom and swell with love once more. Callused fingers of light touched her face, caressing away the agony brought by the past months.

"_Undami, it is time…" _his voice called softly.

Her eyes widened, _"For us?"_

"_We have all eternity…" _With that his hand grasped hers, and she felt the bonds of her broken body fall away, just as she fell into his arms…

And she understood.

Elizabeth looked on in wonderment as the figure laying on the bed began to pulse with light, dissolving away to reveal Aymakia as she once had been. Gentle curls floated around her head creating a halo, her face became alive again, as energy encompassed the final vestiges of her broken body, exploding like a supernova.

As the light faded away, the lighting level returned once more to the dim levels expected of the night cycle. The constant thrumming of the machines on the other patients being the only break of the silence. Looking at the now-empty bed, she felt her heart break just a bit more

Quietly, she stood, walking out and holding back her tears every single step of the way.

IOIOIOIOI

For once, Rodney wasn't in his lab. After the past twenty four hours, he could not deny his own need for sleep. Yet his mind was far to active to allow him to rest. So he found himself sitting with his favourite pieces of Classical playing in the background. At least it gave him something to concentrate on other than the mind-blowing kiss less than eight hours ago…

Knowing his luck, she would never want anything to do with him again. If he was honest with himself, his chances were substantially less than zero. What had happened earlier changed nothing…

Or did it?

He had felt something, and it wasn't all him. Whether or not it was his imagination playing tricks on him was a completely different matter, but still…

There was a knock at the door. Pausing it just before the third movement began, he stumbled over the mounds of paperwork intermingle with heaven only knows what else to hit the controller. With its customary swoosh, the door opened to reveal the woman in question.

He was stunned at her appearance. In place of her usual graceful self was a woman lost and broken. Her shirt (or his at it once was) was still ripped and bloody, her eyes were filled with tears she stubbornly refused to let fall.

"Elizabeth?" He asked. With that single word her resolve crumpled completely. A silent sob wreaked her body, shocking him with it's intensity. Reflexively his arms went around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight embrace. Silently she sobbed, the events of the day crashing upon her likea Tsunami against the coastline. Gently he steered her to the bed, sitting her down and letting her head rest on his shoulder, her bitter, salty tears drenching his own attire.

Rodney couldn't have said how long he held her, but eventually she calmed down enough to choke out, "I-I killed him-!"

Rodney's eyes widened in surprise, "Don't give yourself all the credit. I was in there as well. It was _Not your fault, _understand?"

"It's just- I – I haven't k-killed anyone before." She whispered, her voice choked with emotion.

His hands gently stroked her hair, "It's hard to get used to, believe me. But don't forget how many he killed, how many lives he destroyed just to obtain his own goals. Just remember that when weighing up your own guilt. The fact that you're so horrified at this shows just what a good person _you_ are. But we did what we needed to do, we saved the city as usual, and that's worth it."

She looked up at him, "That doesn't make it any more right."

Rodney was stumped. So he simply held her close, letting her grieve until she succumbed to the exhaustion.

"You know, Aymakia said something to me today." She began hesitantly.

"Mhmm…" He replied.

"She said that there was a bond we could use. One that binds everything." She began.

"Well, it worked, whatever it was."

"That's it though, she said it was a bond **_we _**could use. As in you and me. As in no-one else." She said in frustration, "You know what we did with the jumper?"

"How could I not? We saved Atlantis!"

"It's made me wonder what the bond was, because I can't do that with anyone other than you…"

"How is that significant?" He asked

"The bond? Could it be love?"

Immediately every fibre in his body tensed, "As in four letter word which can have nasty implications?"

She was too tired to be annoyed so she simply nodded, "Yeah, love. Whenever we did the transfer, I could feel it." She paused, gathering together her fortitude, "I think we have a bond that's more than friendship. Just how much more I'm not sure."

Rodney froze, the implications of her words hitting him-it hadn't just been him, "You mean- you and me?"

She shrugged, "Could be worth a shot."

"Right." He started, "I'm sure… I mean…-Oh buggerit!" He exclaimed, his lips meeting hers suddenly. Her eyes widened in shock, before she responded. It was a kiss completely different from the one in the gateroom. Instead of being tinged by their own desperation, it was filled with hope and eagerness. Both could feel the emotions flowing through their bond, communicating what mere words could not. Their tongues duelled languidly, enjoying every sensation.

When the need for air became a priority, they reluctantly broke apart, shuffling on the bed slightly to face the window, where the sun was just beginning to make its debut. The sky was just becoming light, with the few sparse clouds just tinged gold. Slowly the sun rose, creeping across the carpet to land upon the pair.

"A brand new day." Elizabeth said with a sigh, her head once again resting on his shoulder.

"Spread out at our feet, waiting for us to come out into it, and then hiding behind a corner with a pile of paperwork in hand." He sighed, his fingers interlacing with hers.

A slight giggle escaped her lips at his analogy, "This one seems more like a beginning." She declared, "Not just for the Vionull, but for us as well."

He smiled, a genuine smile that warmed her heart, "I like that idea. What do you say to going out and getting on with this day?"

She returned the smile, "Sounds like a good idea." With that she hopped off the bed, her characteristic grace fluidly returning to her. Grasping his hand, she hauled him up as well, and together they headed to the door.

"You know, we could both do with a shower…"

"Mhm…"

"And I certainly hope that breakfast is going to factor into this day as well…"

"Oh, I'm sure we can fit it in somewhere." She said, grasping his hand as they walked out into the corridor, ready to face the day and whatever it would bring their way.

IOIOIOIOI THE END IOIOIOIOIOI

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thanks again to: Woodentree, Emma, peanut, Bellisse, Totallly Random, LT, Maethorwen of Atlantis, Dr. Dredd, Miran Anders, Evilclone,Fififolle, kippling croft, Lucimon, PurpleYin, theminority, rouge1503, Orka, NenyaVilyaNenya, NAQUADA, Lucimon, Eurannelaviriel, Porthos1013, Paris, and Hananian- **YOU GUYS ROCK!**


End file.
